Remember Me
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Sasori Akasuna known as Red Scorpion choose to forget his name for the sake of war and as a Soldier of Akatsuki Special Force. Until Deidara Iwa, the newest member made him remember who he is but as Shinobi war II spread. Killing emotions was the best options and the memories faded. What are the options they can choose when freedom is just a dream? Boy Love. Pairings
1. Chapter 1

The events here is not exactly topnotch accuracy-wise but I think it is enough to give you a good idea of the actual happenings. Shinobi I means the very, very first, alright? The second is, well, the second.

Remember me

Author's note: I wish you enjoy the introduction.

Chapter One: Glass Heart

Sasori POV

Shinobi War I

Someone knocked on the door. I ran out of my bed in hopes of finding my parents returning from war, running so fast that I almost tripped by the stairs. I shook my head as my composure returned and continued my run to the door.

My grandmother is what I first saw. Chiyo was her name. She hasn't changed much since I last saw her. Her grey locks still had that glow even if Chiyo continued to grow older. There was a man in a suit beside her when I saw her though. It looked as if he was comforting my grandmother, who was crying. Why was she crying? The man in the suit looked at me. He has long and spikey-looking raven hair, and a young looking face that gave off a fierce aura, framing his red eyes. He greeted me with a smile but as I met his gaze, I noticed that he was sad. His eyes, although bright, had loneliness hidden in it. He stood in front of me after a moment of silence, silence that was actually me trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Is this the child?" He asked.

Chiyo nodded. "Yes, Madara. He is the child."

"What is your name, boy?" He asked, looking straight at my brown eyes.

"Sasori, sir." I replied, doing my best as to come off as obedient.

"Your age?" he kept eyeing me.

"Seven and a half, sir."

"Alright. Pack your things."

I looked at him and my grandmother in confusion. "W-why? Did I do something wrong? What happened to my parents?"

Chiyo looked away, wiping her tears as the man in suit put his hand on my head.

"From now on, your name will be Red Scorpion. Sasori never existed and will not be remembered. You're coming with me as a soldier, boy. Welcome to the Akatsuki Special Force.

Shinobi War II

War.

I hate it.

I despise it.

I loathe it.

I want to stop everything.

My name is Red Scorpion, most know me as Red Scorpion of the Red Sand.

I have messy red locks, brown eyes, and I am soldier.

I am a member of Akatsuki. A special elite force that was trained to do S-rank missions and only benefit in stopping war, or starting the war itself.

Our uniforms are different from the others. A black military attire with red line in details, a black scarf-like cloth that is to be wrapped on our arm, a black garrison cap, and lastly, a red and black button on our vest as an insignia of the Akatsuki Special Force.

I started training when I was seven and I can't describe what hell I've suffered. Waking up early in the morning to run hundreds of miles, diving into the mud, dodging flying knives, even bullets, learning how to kill my own emotion.

None of it was enjoyable.

When I was 10, I lost my left arm, which was soon replaced by a wooden one, controlled like a puppet, a marionette, by me. That time I was betrayed by my own partner, Orochimaru, and when that happened, that was when I learned that emotions really were unnecessary, mostly just a hindrance.

He cut my arm like it was nothing, like our friendship was nothing. We trained, ate, and learned things together, but those times.

It was just a facade.

He is now an enemy spy, though it has been discovered then that when he left, he want to kill me.

Fortunately, he failed.

I swore that I would find him. Make him beg for mercy, make him go through the same pain that I was in.

Later that month I was able to produce poisons that was greatly used by Akatsuki for S-rank missions. I also made weapons and had become recognized by our leader, Madara Uchiha. I was also awarded with my own workshop. I had also become higher in ranking, which helped alot. And not only was I also partly a medic, I was fighter in the battle field too. I know my real name is not Red Scorpion, I just can't remember it,

Until the day that I saw him.

His name was Deidara Iwa.

He had very bright blue eyes, long blonde hair locks, slender feminine-like body. I met him just as he had joined the Akatsuki as a replacement of Orochimaru. He may have had a bratty personality, but he was pure, much like his eyes. A pure, and genuine bright blue.

He can't be the person who remembers me real life, can he?

AUTHOR'S LAST NOTES:

THANK YOU FOR HARUKA MY BELOVED EDITOR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rebel Love Song

Deidara POV

Snow.

The weather I love the most. There's something in that memory I couldn't forget. The bloody, messy hair locks, wide brown eyes, and the emotionless face. It was pure. I felt pure. He made me feel pure. His touch, his gaze, and his small, lonely smile somehow made me happy on those times I lost my parents in that coldest time.

The end of the bloody Shinobi War One was the time I met him in that snowy weather, my parents' dead bodies just below us.

I can't forget his name nor can I forget his face. That pistol he was pointing at my forehead and that stylish uniform with a red and cloud button in his vest. I can't forget it.

Sasori.

His name was Sasori Akasuna. That was the only thing I knew about him. His name.

Years Later.

"Lieutenant Deidara Iwa, reporting for duty, sir!" I kept my straight voice as I handed my report papers to the man in the black and red suit. He had long, spikey looking raven hair and enveloping him was a fierce aura you would feel from even miles away.

I wore my formal military look, kept my hair tied up, as usual, and I fixed the eye patch I kept for my left eye.

He simply smiled and nodded towards my presence like I was nothing. My eyebrow twitched.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" I asked, maintaining the usual straight-forward voice I kept when I talked.

"Sure." He replied without hesitation.

"Who am I reporting to? I was send here from Iwagakure headquarters by General Onoki without any reasons so I'd like an answer, sir!" I straightened up again as I tried to catch my breath. This guy's face was getting in my nerves.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, some know me as Tobi and some just know me as Madara." He paused, making eye contact, "I am the leader of Akatsuki, the pillar of this elite force and of course the trainer of my fine men. I recognize your abilities as a fine soldier, boy. So without further ado, I, Madara Uchiha the leader of Akatsuki Special Force, welcome you as one of my trained and elite soldiers of my elite force under the name of 'Bomber.'" He smirked as he caught sight of my obviously confused face.

I growled. "W-what? Why me? And when is there such thing as Akatsuki in the military force? Are you guys even part of the Shinobi Alliance? Elite force? Are you those people who kill others for you-"

I was cut by his glare as his hand grab my collar. "Watch your tone, boy. YOU'RE MY PROPERTY NOW! If you don't want your home town to be destroyed because of your actions, I dare you work for me and straighten up so you can do your mission with your partner!"

I coughed as his grip loosen around my collar. He sat back on his leather coach and continued to glare at me.

I straighten my composure for a bit and returned a glare. "What if I don't follow you? Don't you know that I don't really care?"

His smirk grew wider. "I heard you that you have a sister? What was her name again? Ino, was it?"

"You bastard!" I shouted and slammed my fist on his table. "Don't you da-"

"Dare what?" He cut me off once more. "You dare kill me? Bitch please! Before you reach me you're already a dead man, Bomber. So I suggest you go out now, put on your uniform and follow me like a lost little puppy."

"You asshole." I hissed. "Make me do whatever you want just don't TOUCH her."

He smiled. "Just follow my orders and your sister will be fine."

I growled. "That's it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you want more?"

I shook my head in annoyance. "May I leave now?"

"I think Angel is at the door, right now. So you may go, she'll give you a tour of the place." He smirked and started to read my papers. "Things will be interesting now, don't you think? You as his replacement?"

I left with a confusion on my mind. "Replacement?"

As soon as I slammed the door shut I sighed and started to punch the wall.

"Fuck!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. I just got my sister involved in the military affairs.

"You should stop that. Punching walls may affect your hand and same goes for your performance." A feminine voice said. I slowly turned to look at her. She had a blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and a piercing below her bottom lip. The first thing I notice about her was a paper flower clip on her blue hair. She was wearing the same uniform just like Madara but a female version with a black short skirt and black panty-hose instead of pants. Some low heel shoes and a red and black cloud button on her vest.

"Err…" I mumbled. "Hi."

"Hello. My name is Angel. What's your name?" She asked with a kind tone.

"Deidara Iwa." I replied as I rub my swollen fist.

She looked at me, confused. "What? No, not your real name. What's your code name?"

"What? Code names? Is that really necessary ?" I asked.

"Of course! It's necessary!" She demanded.

"Nope. I'm not going to use these 'code names'. I said complete with the hand gesture you use for quoting.

She frowned. 'Ugh. Well, whatever! It's not my fault if Madara gets mad at you."

"Well whatever. So where are we going now? I want to have a rest already." I demanded.

"First you should meet the other members." She suggested on and on until we were able to reach a large hall with large red and black door. It was a wooden carved design of a cloud. I took a bit of look how it was carved but as the doors slowly opened a blade came flying towards me. I swiftly dodge the flying blade towards me and move out away from the door. I stood in a fighting position, prepared to deflect any coming attacks.

Suddenly a red haired man was in front of me.

Blood slowly dripped from my head. I fell blank.

A/N: Sorry the story progress is kinda slow. But no worries I will get there when i get there

THANK YOU FOR MY BELOVED EDITOR HARUKA. she say's im getting good :3


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

Chapter 3: Know Life

Sasori POV

It was a good and fresh morning in the headquarters. The only thing that seemed to make it bad was the fact that Greed, Zealot's partner, was getting angry at him because he was, "too noisy" and because he had worries about money. Zealot's morning rituals were also happening. I continued my project on developing new poison and customizing some of Zealot's triple blade scythe. Soon I felt hungry, my stomach rumbling in effect. I stood off me chair and went out my work room. My room and my 'old partner' was just a living room apart. We are like regular room mates but with work rooms inside our bedroom.

Our dormitory room also has a kitchen but our captain, 'Pein,' said I should go out of our dorms. My food supplies was cut off by then and I had to compromise by socializing in the cafeteria with the rest of the Akatsuki and other higher ranked men from other divisions that were all sent to our base with a reason I wasn't really aware of.

I went of our dorm room and walked in the hallways. People, specifically, working staff and some medics were staring at me. I was wearing a black long military formal leather coat, combat attire, knee high black leather boots and our red and black cloud button in the right black coat. It must have also been one of the reasons why they stared. That, and because I walked awkwardly. I would never dare take this button off my body though, its the only thing the Akatsuki left me. I cannot betray them.

I ignore the stares and continued my slow walk into the cafeteria. My first action was to get a tray and some utensils for eating, along with a cup and plate, second was to get food. They had different varieties of cuisine but I took only some salad, mushroom soup, steak, and a box of milk. When I finished, the person behind the buffet-table smiled at me, I gave him an emotionless stare. I looked for our table, marked with an Akatsuki symbol on the benches and sat down to eat.

I took a quick look around. The room was quite crowded since the higher ranked soldiers was present during lunch time, which was what time it was at the moment. The first thing I noticed in the crowded cafeteria was a blonde boy with whisker's on his face, chatting with a raven-haired boy who strangely made me think of weasels, because his face resembled one.

A tall, muscled, blue skinned man, wearing the same uniform as I am, blocked my view as he grin at me. I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. He kept on staring at me even as I started to eat my food.

My eye brow twitched.

"I swear, Shark. Keep on staring at me, and I'll feed you one of my poisons and feed you again with your shark pets inside your own aquarium." I hissed.

Shark seemed disturbed, but thankfully, he did quit staring at me, but as I thought he was going to ignore me, Weasel-boy arrived. I deeply sighed.

"Scorpion, that's not how to socialize properly." He said, glaring at me.

I returned the glare. I venomously looked at him head to toe. Weasel was wearing the same outfit as I am but he had his katana, "Amaterasu" properly held on his waist belt. This guy has a crazy obsession on his katana even thought it was killing him slowly. His raven hair was tied up in a low pony tail and his red eyes were glaring at my direction.

He had a disease but he intended to fulfill his duties in this elite force.

I was interrupted on my train of thoughts as Zealot, a silver haired man who had a crazy obsession with this god, Jashin, slapped me in the back.

"Oi, oi! Little fucking Scorpion! I heard your new partner is going to arrive today!" he said, practically shouting into my ear.

Wait, what? What? WHAT? I have a NEW PARTNER? Madara didn't tell me about it and I was going to go solo for the rest of my service in this force. Did Madara choose my partner without my knowledge? I am so killing him and poison my new partner so that I'll be going for solo mission for the rest of my service.

"Oh look! I think there's your new partner with Angel at the door." Zealot once again shouted.

Without looking or any second thoughts, I grab my knife that was supposedly for my steak and threw it on the person who was behind Angel's back. It didn't even hit him, which was disappointing. I jumped on top of the table for a better angle.

Before the rest of the Akatsuki took action on my killing pursuit of my new partner, I took my poisonous needles and pointed them at him. I took a quick look at my prey. A long blonde, girly-looking guy with a pair of blue eyes. A quick flash came through my mind.

"Danna," A little child said. The child looked like a couple of years behind me. He was smiling, but with tears on his blue eyes.

As the poisonous needles disperse, Weasel tackled me from behind and we both landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"You have done enough, Scorpion!" He said with a bitter tone. I watched the blonde fell down on the floor as I assure the poisonous spread rapidly on his body.

What have I done? Do I know him? Why does he look familiar? As everyone went to panic and helped the blonde, Weasel grabbed my wrist and held it to my back, pinning my face on the cold floor in the process.

"I wish that Madara will not hear about this," I heard him say with a sigh.

And then everything went blank.

Deidara POV

I slowly opened my eyes as my body throbbed in pain. I hissed.

"Brat, don't move. The antidote is taking its action." A man's voice said with a bit of annoyance. My mind didn't actually understand those words, it focused more on clearing up my vision, which was a bit blurred. The whole place was white. A bloody hair locks was in my view. Am I in the snow? Is this a memory of mine?

"Danna?" I whispered hoping this was the man I was searching for a long time.

"What the fuck, brat?! Stop calling me that."

Brat? Is this Sasori? This tone of voice, his red locks, and the fact that he called me, 'brat'. I wanted to extend my hand to touch his face but my body won't move. I shook my head, thinking I was dreaming or that this might be an illusion? Ridiculous. I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened.

A blade. Yes, I think it was a blade that came out of that stupid door. I was with Angel? Oh my god! is she alright? So wait, the blade. I dodged the blade but what happened next?

Red. It was something red. I opened my eyes and my vision was clearer. I looked around and saw him.

It was him. It's really him. IT WAS SASORI!

I jerked out on my position and just jumped towards him, giving him a hug.

"Sasori!" I shouted expecting a pair of warm, soft and welcoming arms, I was welcomed by a cold, hard, and cemented floor. "What the fuck." I said as my body began to throb in pain. Again.

"I said, "Don't move."" Said by the familiar male voice, which I thought was Sasori. "If you collapse again. I'll just leave you for dead."

I slowly turned my head and it was him, but he was sending me daggers. He was wearing a military uniform composed of a long sleeve coat, and from what I could see, I'm guessing, is a combat attire inside. I think I'm in an infirmirary, which explains the mostly white surroundings. I once again looked at the guy, his lips were bruised, his face in a light shade of purple, and he looked like he just got out from a beating.

"I think you're going to be alright. Get up and get this thing on." He threw me some military looking clothes, similar to his.

"Sasori-danna?" I said while getting my sorry ass up from the cold floor and sat on the bed.

Once again, he glared at me. "I said, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!""

I was a bit surprised of his reaction but I did nothing but continue looking at him. "R-right. May at least know your name?"

"Scorpion." He replied without hesitation.

"Right. My na-" I was immediately cut off.

"Deidara Iwa from Iwagakure headquarters and you were send here by your mentor and general, Onoki." He said, looking at the window which I didn't notice at all.

"Well, someone did their homework." I scoffed.

"Just shut up and get dress." He hissed.

I sighed and looked at my uniform. It had a skirt. A SKIRT!

"What the FUCK?! THIS IS A GIRL'S UNIFORM!" I shouted as I threw him back the uniform. He once again, glared.

"You don't have to throw it to my face, brat." He said and walked towards the door.

"HEY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" I shouted and tried to grab his arm but I failed miserably.

"Out. Your on your own, brat." He said, shutting the door shut.

"WHATT?" I shouted on top of my lungs. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, SCORPION, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

-Author's note- 

This would be it today since I have a strict policy of 1k words only for easy and quick update also edit.

About my other stories I'll be halting all of them except this one. I have another story and I am moving out of my original house to my town house so No Objections.

You may also read this story in Wattpad. Just type in Google. Sonia-kun. Wattpad Account.

I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

Chapter 4: The World Is Ugly

Deidara POV

As this guy, 'Scorpion' left me inside the infirmary, the nurse luckily dropped by and handed me my real uniform. I immediately put them on and once again stormed inside the cafeteria doors. I don't know what happened but I am determined to find out. The cafeteria was the only thing I know that will make things clearer and Angel might be inside.

As I entered the cafeteria, I senses a pair of eyes staring at me. I saw a silver haired man waving at me and calling my name. He was seated with Angel who was pouting beside an orange haired man with a ton of piercings. A raven haired man with a low pony tail was beside the silver haired man looking at the crowd, depicting no emotion whatsoever.

I approached them but a tall tanned man with stitches on his face suddenly grabbed my arm. "Deidara Iwa?' He asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah?"

"Good to see you alive." He said as he escorted me or should I say, dragged me onto the bench with the people who was wearing the same style of uniform that I had on.

Angel smiled at me. "I was really worried about you. Good thing you're okay now."

"Like shit!" The silver haired man said. "He DODGED the damn fucking knife, I never thought anyone is capable of doing that nowadays!"

"Oh just shut up, Zealot." The tall tanned man said. "Iwa, take a seat."

I nodded in confusion. "Hey, guys. I think you already know me but I want to introduce formally. The name is Deidara Iwa from Iwagakure Headquarters."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Pein." The orange haired man with the piercings said. "I think you already met my girlfriend, Angel."

Angel nodded. So did I, in her direction.

"Oi, oi! Don't forget about me! My name is Zealot, and this is Greed." He said, pointing at Greed.

A tall blue skinned man joined in, "My name is Shark."

I nodded in surprise. "Hello."

"Weasel." The one with the long raven hair said, emotionless. he was holding his Katana on his lap as Shark, who was besides him, put his large broadsword beside the wall. So this means no sign of that Bastard Scorpion.

"R-right. Don't you guys have real names? I'm not calling anyone codenames." I said with a shrug.

A long silence.

I looked at them with in slight confusion. After a few more moments of staring at each other Angel suddenly coughed making everyone sighed in disappointment. Despite on her teammates' ovbious disapproval, she continued.

"My real name is Konan." She said with a whisper, as her boyfriend 'Pein' glared at her. "Just don't frequently shout our names out since they are quite important if you want to get to the outside world.

Pein sighed. "My name is Nagato, Captain of Akatsuki but you must call me Pein."

I almost choked and nodded. "Wow. I didn't know."

"Well, you know now."

Zealot sat beside me and gave me a grin. "My name is Hidan by the way. I am a Jashinist and I follow my god named Jashin."

"Whose Ja-" I was immediately cut off by Greed who stopped me.

"Don't ask." He hissed. "My name is Kakuzu, treasurer of Akatsuki and my partner would be him." He slapped Hidan's back. Earning him a swear. "We are called Zombie Combo."

"Zombie Combo? Why?" I asked.

"Well, you will know in the future." He said as he began to count money I don't know where from.

"My name is Kisame and this is my partner, Itachi. " He said cheerfully.

"Hn."

I nodded. "Right."

Pein stared at me. "So are you REALLY okay now?"

I nodded. "Yes, why? Did I miss something on my arrival besides coming here, dodging a flying blade and waking up beside this bastard named Scorpion and Go-" I stopped as I saw their jaws dropped beside Itachi.

"You have to be kidding me!" They shouted in unison.

"Did I really miss something?" I said.

"You didn't remember anything?" Hidan shouted.

"No." I replied. "That's why I am here, to know."

"As in, you can't remember?" Konan asked.

"What is it?" I shouted, frustrated.

"Scorpion tried to kill you with his poison needles, he even refused to give you the antidote and Madara beat the crap out of him. And also you actually slept for three days and Scorpion had to stay with you for the whole recovery." Pein said, preparing for something.

I blinked. "Wait what? WHAT? HE DID THAT?"

They all nodded in unison.

"I slept for three days!? Okay, I am confused! Where is that bastard so I can beat the shit out of him?" I shouted.

"I'm right here." Said by some unknown voice I couldn't recognize since my blood was boiling.

Everyone suddenly fell in silence. I could feel evil eyes staring at me. I first looked at Konan who shook her head, nervous. Then Hidan, who hid his face from me. Next was Kisame who just grinning. Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu look dead as ever that indicating something was going to happen.

"He's right there, am I right?" I nervously asked. "So this means he-"

They nodded in unison.

"Fuck." I sighed.

"Brat, don't ignore me." He suddenly slammed his hand on the table making almost everyone get startled. "If you want me, I'm right here. I heard everything but guess what, I don't really care. You should be thanking me instead of talking about me behind my back."

My eyebrow twitched. "Thank you?" I shouted, "Why would I thank someone who attempted to kill me, and tried again when he failed, in the same day? What the fuck is your problem?"

"Brat, watch your tone. I'm still older and I am a seni-" I cut him off.

"Well, screw your seniority!" I stood in front of him with anger. He looked calm in the whole situation making me more angry than I already was. The people around us were staring and whispering but I didn't care about them.

"Guys, you really have to ca-" Konan said, almost begging.

Scorpion glared at her but Pein glared at him back. Scorpion looked at me instead.

"Want to know why?" He asked making me confused. He's just going to tell me? I was expecting something else. This guy is really serious.

"Well, of course, Sherlock." I scoffed. "A lone wolf like you should know that I won't give a fuck about rankings or respect. It's all emotion."

He sighed. "You see,"

BAM!

My face met the floor. I looked at him, glaring.

"You little son of bi-" I shouted but I was cut off by him choking me. The rest of the Akatsuki tried to stop Scorpion but I don't know why his grip was deadly and I just can't escape. I stared at him. His face was still bruised but still it showed no emotion and slowly my consciousness slipped away.

"Go back. It's your last chance before I kill you." He said in front of my face with deathly eyes"

Another punch on my face before he let me go and walked away like it was nothing.

I coughed and Konan helped by patting and rubbing my back. He was strong and made me nervous and scared as the same time. Was he really the Sasori I knew or it this guy just some sort of doppelganger? He didn't seem like the man I saw years ago.

"I'm really sorry, Deidara. It think you should really go back to Iwagakure." Konan said with a hint of pity.

I don't accept any pity.

Not anymore.

It was a promise.

I promised him.

I sighed as I walked away. "I should really stop making promises." I said to myself.

I ran up as soon as I could and ignored Konan's cry to take me back in the infirmary. I followed Scorpion as fast as I could. In the middle of hallways I was able to find him and took his left hand.

"Scorpion! What's f wrong with you and why do you want to kill me so badly?" I cried as I accidentally took his gloves off.

His eyes widened and took his hand off mine. "Don't. Touch me."

I stared in confusion, "What's wrong with your hand?"

_Author's Note_

Deidara now discover what's up with Danna :3


End file.
